User talk:JoJolion
Welcome Hi, welcome to the JoJolion! Thanks for your edit to the File:Limon Sommelier.jpg page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 00:07, May 12, 2013 (UTC) It's far from a dictatorship. Too many users try to make magic that is broken or makes no sense or is dragon related. Naturally, Per is well equipped to handle these kind of idiots, and whether or not you think your ideas don't need supervision, Lost and Dragon Magic of any kind must be run by Per, who then decides whether or not they are applicable. Even if you don't run an idea by her, she can still read any magic article made and judge it as she sees fit. Good day --The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Hey I'm not too good with stuff like that, u should ask Zaragoto, he's an expert with that [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 18:27, May 12, 2013 (UTC) All admins have split duties. Per's happen to be in charge of magic. I am in charge of judging the strength of character articles, and overall reviewing of a character level. See?--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) The strength level, whether or not they need to be changed, weakened, etc., and I will when I have more time, I have to head out right now. I'll do it in a few hours when I return--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:38, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Now you're simply being difficult. Those are general things any admin can give their opinion on at the time of article creation. Guilds, characters names and the like do not require admin permission. If you are simply going to cause problems, please, familiarise yourself with the left hand evacuation procedure--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 18:51, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Everything Ophelia Silmarillion (オーペリャ シルマリリオン, Ouperia Sirumaririon). For the name of the guild, tell me what you have in mind so I can help you. Zaregoto (talk) 18:58, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Ahn, ok. If you want a only-female guild, for example, you can search for a female mythologic creature to name your guild, or use the traits of the guild master to it. As Ophelia has a more "intimidating" appearance, you can put "Feral of the creature", or "Wild ---". Zaregoto (talk) 19:15, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Maybe Okay, but youll have to ask True Clown Prince, he's the creator of Dragon Scale Guild, the guild Haretzu's originally from Lord of Yahoo 20:11, May 12, 2013 (UTC) and some possible guild names: Black orca, star owl, Wasp wing, scarlet ram, etc. Lord of Yahoo 20:14, May 12, 2013 (UTC) you can add him to previous partners but dont add dragon scale to previous affiliation until after youve heard back from princeLord of Yahoo 20:18, May 12, 2013 (UTC) you could make a past self, its all up to youLord of Yahoo 20:19, May 12, 2013 (UTC) how about this -> Lord of Yahoo 20:31, May 12, 2013 (UTC) no sex references, no eating or murdering children, no extremely horrific blood and guts, occasional bloody stuff is okay as long as its not to extreme, try and stay away from the sex references in case kids might be on here, i think thats it Lord of Yahoo 21:45, May 12, 2013 (UTC) "Listen, what happened was out of all our control, what you can do now is be his legacy, not live your life thinking your a murderer," in reference to Haretzu not being able to stop one of his guild mates from being killed, its all in his history section if you wanna take a look Lord of Yahoo 21:50, May 12, 2013 (UTC) hmm, not wat i was expecting but i like it JoJo Lord of Yahoo 22:45, May 12, 2013 (UTC) i looks good, now ill update haretzu's pages and all that. also you could add the dragon scale guild category to ophelia Lord of Yahoo (talk) 01:46, May 13, 2013 (UTC) sorry, i cant right now. and also it might be three to four weeks before i can cuz after i get through with my current rp, i promised phantom we'd do an rp before, sorry about the delay but, ill do my best to be quick about it all Lord of Yahoo (talk) 23:19, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Haha, Mikasa's pretty boss. I don't read the manga though, only watch the anime. I saw the pic with her and the abs, that was rather off putting -- six packs and chicks don't mix for me. Welcome to the fanon, btw, Jojo. If you need help, just ask. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:37, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure Yes you mayTrue-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:05, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Not bad It has real potential I can't wait to see it finished.True-Clown-Prince (talk) 22:10, May 12, 2013 (UTC) T-T all girls love to tease me don't they??? anyway good for you [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:36, May 12, 2013 (UTC) sure [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:06, May 13, 2013 (UTC) it's unique, very interesting. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 00:27, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Ermm I don't know how that works XD S k i t z (talk) 01:02, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure Go ahead, explain what it is here. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 02:22, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Ha I really like her one track mind kinda sadistic lolTrue-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:09, May 13, 2013 (UTC) You know what I think me and you are gonna get along well lol ;-) --True-Clown-Prince (talk) 21:42, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Takeover: Titan Titans do not exist in Fairy Tail, that page was deleted, it was literally a crossover. Crossovers are deleted on the spot here.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:44, May 18, 2013 (UTC) You're not getting what I mean. Titan is a race in Shingeki no Kyojin. While you can make fanon species here, using Titans would be a crossover. It's like using Bijuu from Naruto here or Hollow from Bleach -- it's the exact same thing. You can make your own type of demon with Titans as their appearance if you want -- knock yourself out. But literally using Titans, as they are in their canon series, is a crossover. Naming is important. Do you get what I mean now?[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:50, May 18, 2013 (UTC) And btw, redundancy ''doesn't apply to what's going on here. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 00:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Counteracts? This situation is a tad different. And who are these two other admins? I know all about Titans in Greek mythos, that's not even relevant. You don't use the name of a manga race along with the exact image and physical specs for a race here, it screams crossover even if not intentional. My Bijuu example still stands. And asking of you to come up with your own name is hardly unfair. I didn't say Titans were done first by Shingeki, that's not the issue here, and can you tell me those five other manga where Titans are an original race (I'm curious)? [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: RP sure, what did you have in mind? btw my comp has been on the fritz again so I can't get on that often and be able to actually do anything, but I'll do what I can Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:15, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm not quite sure what you mean by which one I want but I've got an entire guild I haven't used yet: Snake Tree Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:28, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RP? Sure. What did you have in mind? Master Dartz (Talk) 01:16, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't really have any characters that are RP ready ''and close to S-class except Enma Hakuryū. If that works for you then awesome. lol =D 03:08, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Sorry that was me, my com logged me out for some reason when I was editing Master Dartz (Talk) 03:11, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Another time Thanks for the offer, but I must decline. I have enough stuff going on and I plan to do an RP with Phantom too. Another time, I suppose, but when that is....I don't know. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 02:42, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks :) The next time you offend me I'll let you know about it. :P S k i t z (talk) 13:36, May 19, 2013 (UTC) RP Hey, sorry for the late response. Wasn't near my computer for a while. Actually, I don't really RP with other users here. I still to writing my own stories for the most part. Sorry about that. Northstar1012 (talk) 21:06, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I wouldn't mind, with Cyrus up and running. Vitus07 (talk) 22:48, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ya know If it's not Lost Magic, I don't need to approve it. I only need to approve Lost Magic or Slayer Magic. If it's just regular magic, you can go ahead and make it. But if it is indeed Lost Magic, do explain here. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:21, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Sounds interestin'. I look forward to seeing it. :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 19:29, May 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Translations Übel Faulkner (ベル パウルクナー Beru Paurukunā) Reiss Hells (レース ヘルス Reisu Herusu) Dokuga Ymir (ドクガ アイマー Dokuga Aimā) Zezima (ゼジマ Zejima) There you go[[User:Ash9876|'Phantom']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Revisit an Unholy Land']]) 20:30, May 21, 2013 (UTC) It's been deleted. BTW, if you plan on making any original Lost magics, make sure to run it by Perchan.[[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 20:46, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I like the idea :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 23:58, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm you never got the pmTrue-Clown-Prince (talk) 16:05, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Ugh I hate technology, the stupid chat won't even let me in now. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 19:16, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Just let the guys know I may not be on the chat room, but I will still be on the wiki. and *I don't give a rat's ass about the laptop's feelings* >:( [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 19:29, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat works I was able to come on, give it a shot [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:36, May 22, 2013 (UTC) I went to the central, they told me it was off and on, still trying to figure out the problem I guess. [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:43, May 22, 2013 (UTC) maybe tomorow, ive had a migraine and i dont feel like doing much now, sorry. but like i said if tomorow or saturday or sunday are good for you just message me Lord of Yahoo (talk) 00:05, May 24, 2013 (UTC) sounds good, can we meet in the chatrrom in about 14-16 hours from now, sorry to put it off again but i just got back from a graduation, im really tired, im working on something else at the moment, and i just dont think itd be fair to you having to work with me while im this tired and derpy, if you cant be here at that time just message me and say when Lord of Yahoo (talk) 01:30, May 25, 2013 (UTC) ok, come to the chat in a lil while and we can talk about the stuff Lord of Yahoo (talk) 14:33, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Mystogan level would probly be a little more appropriate, cuz the current guild master is only about Zero's level. theres a list of my personally leveled canon characters in my profile to use as a reference point if you want. and its the Serpent King Guild, otherwise the character looks good Lord of Yahoo (talk) 17:04, May 27, 2013 (UTC) this is just my personal opinion of the characters, strength wise, anyway, the guild ace of Serpent King is about the 10ish range so 11ish is about where the guy needs to be. anyway ur entitled to ur own opinions on the canon chars power Lord of Yahoo (talk) 17:13, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Tenka Naru maybe Lord of Yahoo (talk) 19:35, May 27, 2013 (UTC) #Zeref #Mavis Vermillion #Purehito #Makarov Dreyar #Gildartz Clive #Bluenote Stinger #Laxus Dreyar #Jellal Fernandes and Jura Neekis #Master Zero and Ur #Jose Porla #Mystogan and Ultear Milkovich #Azuma #Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss #Orga Nanagear, and Minerva #Kagura, Rustyrose, and Midnight Hmmm That idea sounds good to me :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 22:07, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, it's not really overpowered compared to some crap I've seen. You have a good amount of restrictions to the magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 16:21, May 28, 2013 (UTC) yeah sure you can use Chess Magic feel free to gather images for your own chess pieces (the appearance of the pieces is based on user preference) Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:12, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Firstly, Dragon Scale is True Clown Prince's article. He said it was too early for him to manage a guild page. and secondly, That chapter was awesome, though i do wish we'd see what happened to all the other characters that were fighting, like mansam and chiyo [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 14:34, July 27, 2013 (UTC) jojo will you be on later? I have that feedback you want it. True-Clown-Prince (talk) Guild Stuff Hey, I'm kind of going over my guild, Satyr Flute, and I'm going to be removing some of the members that others have made for it, and unfortunately Sakura has been cut. Just thought I'd let you know. --SuBash (talk) 23:53, November 7, 2013 (UTC) No. It's just that after going over things a bit, I didn't feel like some of the characters made by other people really fit in the guild. That's all. Ataram Aghavani (アタラム・アグハブニ, Ataramu Aguhabuni). There ya go :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:12, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Ataram Petrosian (アタラム・ペトロシアン, Ataramu Petorosian) :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 04:44, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey I really hope u don't take too long to post, cuz it still is [[User:Phantombeast|'BeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'Savage Spirit']]) 16:49, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Magic Council Lol I really like the charcater (so far). Hm, until there is more there, I would suggest taking the 2nd Chair for now. SO to answer your question, yes you may join my council haha. Master Dartz (Talk) 03:49, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Haha you had me won over with the Magi reference, I enjoy Sinbad :D Master Dartz (Talk) 04:44, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry it took so long; I was a bit busy. Anyway, Acacia Busiris アカスハ・ブシリス Akasuha Busirisu), and Naoko Mitsuhima (蜜隙・直子, Mitsuhima Naoko, Child of Honesty, Honey Break) :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:12, December 5, 2013 (UTC) lmfao sorry! Naoko Mitsushima (島隙・直子, Mitsushima Naoko, Child of Honesty, Honey Island)and Trébol François de Jarjayes トルボル フラノイス ヅ ジャージエーエス Toruboru Furanoisu Du Jajeiesu) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 06:38, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Characters I would enjoy that....except I'm already making a character using Noel Vermillion's appearance and such...Reina Glory. If we were to cross canon, that would create quite the large anamoly lol Master Dartz (Talk) 12:23, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Well....most of my characters are meant to interact with one another, unless explicitly stated otherwise. Sorry about the confusion there. Maybe we could RP or something if you wanted :) Master Dartz (Talk) 19:40, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Cool beans, just let me know what you want to do. Master Dartz (Talk) 20:17, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh? I wasn't expecting anyone to want to RP against the Magic Council or Wizard Saints yet, given that they aren't really ready yet lol. But I think, I'm gonna have to pass on the twin sister thing though, sorry. I already have plans for her story set. =/ Master Dartz (Talk) 00:58, December 6, 2013 (UTC) I do apologize. When I make characters I tend to only make them, when I have a full story fleshed out for them. I write down several ideas in several notebooks as reference points for my writing. If you have played Dungeons and Dragons, then you should know what I mean. It isn't me trying to shoot down your ideas, its just illogical to change an entire background to add in a character from a completely seperate story. Now, if you wanted to simply have characters interact in order to develop a story for the two (or however many you wish to involve) to unfold, that would be more plausible and probably easier for the both of us to accomplish together. As for Reiji, yes his story is planned out. I guess I'm odd, but again, my character's stories are planned before their creation. Once more, I do apologize for the hassle. Master Dartz (Talk) 01:33, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh? Well if that's the case, then I suppose we could have some sort of connection. Hm, borrowing from BlazBlue, I could make it so Reina is a genetic clone of your character born and bred to be the "ideal" daughter of the Glory Family. We can have the two interact, and then have Reiji come in later to explain what happened as it was his company/family/friends/ or whatever I decide upon later that oversaw the project. What about that? Master Dartz (Talk) 02:00, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey, sorry to do this, but I think we'll have to scoot the rp to tomorrow or saturday. I've been running a fever all day and most of last night, so I'm extremely exhausted. Again, sorry its taking so long to get started. [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:30, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Vermilion Saga (バーミリオン・サガ, Bāmirion Saga). There ye go :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:07, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Enzo Geno (エンゾー・ゲーノ, Enzō Gēno). There :P The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:19, December 10, 2013 (UTC) hey, I'm all better and my homework's mostly done, so if you wanna do the rp now, come on the chat. Also, could we actually do it with Balsa Ciguarata and my Deker Ginzo instead since they're both members of Hydra Head? Would that be ok?[[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 02:26, December 14, 2013 (UTC) hey, ill be on the chat in a little while, so if u can, come on and we can get started [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 00:01, December 15, 2013 (UTC) hey, whenever you get the time, just message me when you wanna start back on the rp [[User:Yahoo774|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'The Dojo (╯°□°)╯']]) 03:05, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Not yet, getting there. 06:06:55 Wed Feel free to share. Though, it's late so my next reply may take a few hours. 07:30:32 Wed That was descriptive lol. Glad you're enjoying the anime so much as a manga fan. I'm looking forward to this episode now, well, more than I already was. I agree that this arc is one of the best in shounen manga/anime. I'm just nine episodes away from 135. The only thing that irks me, and it's just an aesthetic thing, is the poor animation with Meruem's aura during the early stages of his fight with Netero. The anime team could have done better. 23:21:38 Thu I haven't caught up, so this may be a cause to my perspective. But, outside of his relationship with Komugi, which is great, I don't see much in him. I suppose it's not fair to take away his source of character development and so on, but I can't help but find that as a character alone, Meruem is pretty boring. Does he develop nicely for a guy that hasn't even lived for half a year? Sure, but he's meh to me. With no back-story, it's hard to find him interesting by himself. Again, this my judgement of a Meruem that is still developing. It's funny people told me this guy was like Cell, but I don't see it -- his experiences after Komugi shows up makes him more interesting to see in action. Don't mistake this for me saying he's a bad character because I'm not, just don't find much appeal to him. 01:53:33 Fri Science > Nen & Komugi Feels I just finished episode 135 and it was fantastic. Now looking in retrospect, Meruem is definitely one of the most interestingly handled villains in shounen even if he's still not a favorite of mine. Those final moments with Komugi hit me in the heart, man. As for the science > Nen thing, I think it's funny that the bomb's poison would be what would defeat Meruem. A nice little twist from the usual "beat him with more powa!" approach. Could be argued Netero, in the end, defeated Meruem in exchange of putting his mission over his life. What a guy, Netero! I wonder what's gonna happen to Bizeff, not that it matters. Oh and yea, I can see that Gon's transformation wasn't random. It fell in line with the conditions and limitations thing, I suppose. Pitou said he was prepared to never use Nen again and give it all for vengence, that's as extreme as it gets. The whole debacle was epic, but Gon needs to get his shit together. Sure he's 12 and didn't have much friends in his life due where he was brought up and so any friend is extra precious, but damn, control yourself. With the danger hunters brave in the field, there will be more deaths in his life. Though his denial of Kite being dead isn't something unseen in life, people will deny things to the death if possible. Life is rough. TL;DR: Fantastic finale. What an arc! 00:07:07 Tue Yo lion, had a small question for you regarding a few pictures you used. Namely, from which manga do they come? Xz791 (talk) 21:19, October 10, 2014 (UTC)